I'm Your Twin Sister
by EscapexFromxReality
Summary: Sabel Jackson is Percy Jackson's twin sister. Taken from her mother and brother at the age of one she was raised by Chaos. She obeys most orders and watches over Percy, helping him out without anyone noticing. Her best friend is Bianca di Angelo after she brought her back to life. On Sabel's and Percy's 18th birthday, Sabel gets into a fight about going to meet her real family.
1. Chapter 1

Sabel Jackson was taken from her mother, Sally Jackson, and twin brother, Percy Jackson, at the age of one. Although she was raised by Chaos, she refuses to take any power from him as he took her from her real family. She was just like her brother turned out to be-sarcastic, strong, all ways getting in trouble, and loyal-and obeyed almost all of Chaos' wishes. She watched over Percy ever since they were both five years old and always found a way to help him out, even though it was against Chaos' wishes. After Bianca di Angelo dies on a quest in the place of Percy, Sabel wanted to show her gratitude and revived her, allowing Bianca to be able to look over her brother, Nico. Bianca and Sabel grow into the best of friends and Sabel trains Bianca to defend herself.

Sabel gets into an argument with Chaos about not being allowed to go see her brother, which turned into a fight shortly after. Chaos and Sabel fight full on, powers and everything, and when Sabel ends up winning, her and Bianca go down to Earth to see their brothers. Sabel finally gets to meet her mother and her brother and Bianca finally gets reunited with her brother. But the real question: do Bianca and Sabel get to stay on Earth?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sabel's POV**

Today started out great. It was my 18th birthday and all I wanted to do was go down to Earth to finally meet my real family. I was happy and wanted to skip down the halls all the way to the throne room, but because I was "the daughter of Chaos," I had to keep a professional act up.

Chaos took me from my mom and my brother when I turned one and told everyone that I was his daughter. He has trained me from a very young age on how to fight with weapons and use my powers. Chaos has offered to give me some of his powers, but I have refused out of anger towards him. He tries to do a lot of things to please me so that I might just agree to take some of his powers and be the heir to his throne. I didn't figure out about my brother until I was five, but ever since then I have watched over him, even though it was against Chaos' wishes.

On my way to the throne room, I stopped at a pair of obsidian doors that had a skull engraved into them. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later the doors opened. A figure dressed in black from head to toe stood in the door way.

"Ready to go?" I asked my best best friend, Bianca di Angelo.

Bianca wore a black tank top under a black jacket. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans that were tucked into some black combat boots. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a side braid. Her outfit reminded me of her Hunter of Artemis outfit. Her outfit closely resembled mine, but my tank top was sea green.

The thing about Bianca is she was supposed to be dead. She had been stuck in a place with her younger brother, Nico di Angelo, where she never aged but four years ago she was brought out by some lawyer guy and then met my brother. Long story short, she was offered a position amongst Artemis' handmaidens and became a Hunter of Artemis, but then Artemis was kidnapped and Bianca went on a quest with my brother and three others to find Artemis. During the quest, Bianca sacrificed herself in place of my brother and died. I asked Chaos to bring her back to life, saying that I was lonely and wanted a friend and when Chaos asked me why it had to be her, I said because she was the only one I would except. Chaos brought her back to life and now she is my best friend.

Bianca replied to me with a, "Of course I am." She stepped out of the doorway and into the corridor, closing the door behind her. We turned and started making our way to the throne room. "Happy Birthday, Sabel." I said 'thank you' but then we stood in front of the throne room doors.

The doors were big enough to fit Cerberus through them. The guards that stood at the sides of the door, looked at each other but then back at us. "Lady Sabel, we apologize, but Lord Chaos gave us orders to not let you in to the room," a guard named Mason said.

"Well, I'm going in anyway. Besides, you wouldn't be defying Chaos' orders, if you are unconscious when I go in. Sorry, Mason," I flicked my wrists at the two guards and streams of water knocked them backwards hard enough that when they hit their head, they were knocked out.

I looked over at Bianca, who shaking her head at me, and shrugged. I then took a couple more steps forward and threw the doors open. Bianca and I walked into the throne room and up to Chaos who sat in his throne.

"I thought I told the guards outside not to let you in," Chaos stated.

"Oh you did, I just didn't care, knocked them out and came in anyway," I replied. "Now I'm assuming you know it's my birthday...well I was wondering if I could maybe go meet my real family."

Chaos didn't even hesitate, "No, absolutely not."

"But, it's not fair. You took me from them before I could even get to know them. I'm 18 now, I deserve to meet my family." I tried to reason.

"I said no, Sabel."

"But Chaos, it's my birthday."

"I don't care, I said no. Now go help out in the kitchen or something."

"You want me to work in the _kitchen_? Are you kidding me? Just because I'm female does not mean I belong in the kitchen. How about instead, I go down and meet my real family and _you_ go work in the kitchen, I might want a sandwich when I get back."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT?!" Chaos practically threw himself out of his throne and raised his hand to strike me, but I held my arms up and shot a stream of water at Chaos knocking him back into his throne. I glared at him and stood in a fighting stance in case I had to defend myself again. Water danced through my fingers on my left hand and I held a staff as tall as me, that turned into whatever weapon I wanted, in my right hand. Chaos just stared at me in shock.

"If you wanted to fight, Chaos, all you had to do was ask," I said in a calm tone that surprised me. The staff i was holding turned into a three foot long sword and I motioned for Chaos to get what ever weapon he was going to fight with.

"Are you sure you want to fight him, Sabel?" Bianca asked me.

"He attacked me, I'm not letting him get away with that very easily. I'm also considering it payback for taking me from my family. I'd back up if I were you, B," I said as Chaos stood up and summoned a sword.

We walked into the middle of the throne room and I got into my fighting stance. "All powers and weapons are allowed. No killing. If I win, I get to go down to Earth and meet my family, with no guarantees that I will come back. If I lose, I stay here and don't ask to go to Earth again and I agree to become your heir. Deal?"

"Deal. But are you sure you want to fight me?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have my sword out. Bianca, you are the referee. We start on her call."

"Oh be careful, Sabel," Bianca said and then shouted, "Fight!"

Chaos lunged at me first, with his sword swinging at my feet. I jumped out of the way and parried with my sword. I step back a wait for Chaos' next move. He threw a black orb at me but I created a water shield that launched it back at him. The orb hit him in the chest and knocked him back. I then drenched him with water and swung my sword at him when he was caught off guard. I managed to tear his shirt but before I could do anymore damage, he attacked again. This went on for a while, the back and forth of powers and weapons, until Chaos made a mistake in leaving one of his guards down. I pelted him with water frozen into hail on his undefended guard and he dropped his weapon to try to try to defend himself. I kicked his sword to the other side of the room and backed Chaos into his throne. I held my sword at Chaos' throat.

"Sabel wins." Bianca announced.

I brought my sword down to my side and turned it into a staff again which shrunk into a ring that rest on my right ring finger. I glared at Chaos one last time before I turned a walked out of the room with a shocked Bianca following behind me. When we exited the throne room she broke the silence. "You just...but that should be...how the Hades did you do that?"

"I'm not sure, but I guess he learned he shouldn't make a child of the Big Three pissed," I replied.

"But he's _Chaos_ , beating him should have been impossible."

"I thought it was too, but how about we just go visit our brothers?" Bianca just smiled at me and we ran outside of the castle. I created a portal and we both dove through it and landed in Central Park.

I was ready to meet my family.


End file.
